Haunted
by MaitresseSaint
Summary: Set three years after Edward left Bella. Jasper, abandoned by the Cullen's comes across a familiar scent. Now a human drinker will he be able to resist killing his brothers one true love? J/B, AU New Moon, OOC, Rated M for graphic language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Haunted. It is DARK, so you have been warned!!!!!!**

**Thanks to my beta Ivy Rain!!! She's the best!**

**A/N at the end**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own *le sigh***

* * *

Another club, another night; I watched as the room filled with people. _Cattle._ I corrected myself mentally. It was always the same thing; drugs or sex was the goal. My reason for being there wasn't much different. I stood in the corner, taking in their emotions and waiting for my prey to walk through the door. I wasn't picky, but that night I was craving something sweet. Pushing off of the wall, I made my way to the bar. I ordered a double whiskey on the rocks and sipped as I waited. I would never be able to get drunk, but the more I fit in, the more relaxed I was.

The bartender, a woman in her mid-thirties, had buckets of lust rolling off of her. My cock strained against my jeans, against my will, only infuriating me further. The antidote would walk through the door at any minute, I kept reminding myself. I turned my body to face the dance floor. Watching the couples grinding and gyrating did nothing to help my situation, but it was better than fantasizing about the blonde bombshell behind the bar. Taking her the way I wanted would only cause a distraction. As my eyes scanned the crowd they landed on a slender figure. She was probably four-foot-nine and a one ten soaking wet. Her scent didn't speak to me, but her looks – so similar to Alice - did. I left the bar and walked, at a normal human pace, over to her general area. I wouldn't approach her yet, not until I knew who she was with. I watched as she danced and laughed with a group of girls; each one looked around nineteen. Excitement bounced in her eyes, only causing memories of happier times to run rampant through my mind. Then I remembered the day that all good things came to an end.

"_You alright, bro?"Emmett asked, still pacing in front of me._

"_Yup." I continued to stare out into the forest. He was disappointed, but also understanding._

"_Can't let you go back in there." No shit, Sherlock._

"_It's alright, Emmett. Please come get me once she's left." I said after taking a minute to remember that he wasn't the person I was upset with._

"_He'll be fine, Emmett. You need to go; Rosalie's waiting." Alice said, walking up and putting her hand on Emmett's arm._

_She took a seat next to me; her emotions a mix of anger and disappointment. I tried to shift closer to her, but she put her hand up to stop me. I needed her comfort. I was upset that I just tried to kill not only my wife's best friend, but my brother's girlfriend. The only girl he ever loved. I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my head on top of them. The silence was deafening, but feeling Alice's hatred was worse._

"_You were supposed to bite her." Her voice was a whisper, so low that a human would have missed it. I picked my head up to look at her. What did she mean?_

"_I don't understand."_

"_The way I saw it, you bit her and she would become one of us."I was getting pissed. There's no way Alice had a vision like that. If I would have sunk my teeth into Bella's soft skin she would have been dead._

"_I would have drained her."It was a fact and I stated it as one._

"_No, we would have stopped you, but Rosalie and Emmett's decision to intervene wasn't part of that vision. Now, I don't see Bella at all."_

"_Alice, can you just get to the point," I said through gritted teeth._

"_We're leaving, Jasper. Edward has already made up his mind." She looked at me, but there was no remorse in her eyes, only acceptance._

"_I never meant-" She interrupted before I could finish. _

"_I'm not finished," she said, taking a heavy breath. "I don't see you in my future anymore either. Something… changed. It's time for us to go our separate ways."_

"_So what? You're leaving me? The family is leaving me?" I yelled._

"_I'm sorry." I stood up and moved to the other end of the yard. My mind was full of questions that I couldn't get out._

"_No, you're not. Empath, remember? Where the fuck am I supposed to go, Alice?"_

"_I don't know, but you should probably wait a few days before coming to get your stuff. I don't see a confrontation between you and Edward ending well." Her tone was so nonchalant I had to wonder if the whole thing was planned. How the fuck was she so calm?_

"_How can you do this to me? I need you." It was the truth. She was my strength; I depended on her for that. _

"_You'll be okay, Jasper. It will take some time, but you will be okay." Her words, which were meant to be reassuring, meant nothing._

"_You've seen it? Why didn't you tell me about your vision? Did Edward know?" I asked. She only shrugged and stood up._

"_I have to go. Everyone except for Edward is leaving in the morning."_

_Her mind was made up; there was no sense in pleading my case. She depended on her gift and no matter what I said, Alice and I were over. I vowed as I watched her walk back towards the house, back to her family, that I would get the answers to my questions one day._

The anger that built up inside of me as I thought about the way I was discarded by my ex-wife gave me the urgent need to get the girl out of the club and fast. I stalked towards her with my eyes trained on her back. Her hair was jet black and brushed the middle of her back with each sway of her hips. When I reached her, her friends all stopped and stared. I was used to the immediate attraction most women felt for me, so I remained focused and unfazed. My hand reached out and touched the small of her back. I got close to her ear and inhaled her scent. _Delicious._

"Can I buy you a drink?" She shivered as my cool breath ghosted across her neck. She spun around to face me and immediately was aroused.

"Ye… yes… thank you." Her voice was small and cute, just like her. She took a few steps towards me and looked down shyly. I grabbed her elbow lightly and led her to the bar.

"What'll it be?" Blonde and Busty yelled over the music.

I looked over at my newest pet, waiting for her to answer. She giggled when she caught me watching her and diverted her eyes quickly. My eyes raked over her body as she leaned forward, examining the liquor bottle. The day seemed longer than most I had traveled and it was causing my patience to wear thin. All I wanted to do was buy the girl a drink, make her a little more comfortable, and then get her out of there as quickly as possible.

"Can I have an apple martini, please?" she asked, sounding unsure of herself. My guess was that she wasn't even old enough to drink. She had probably seen the drink ordered on television and thought it sounded good. The bartender looked at me with a smirk and wink.

"Sure thing, Honey" she said, moving down the bar.

"What's your name?" she asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Jasper." My response was short. She didn't need to know too much about me and I sure as fuck didn't care to know too much about her.

"I've never heard that before." _Yeah, I know. It goes in and out of style,_ I thought, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's… uncommon. What's yours?" I only asked because that was what was expected of me.

"Caroline," she said in a soft voice.

"I like it," I said honestly. Her smile grew and her face turned a nice pink. My throat burned as I watched the blood rise to the surface. I reached out and rested my hand on the small of her back. I wanted to test her emotions because if she was frightened it may take a little work to get her to leave. She was more nervous than fearful.

The bartender came back with her drink, but didn't linger. We talked while she sipped her martini. I learned that Caroline worked at a local FedEx, lived alone and was dragged out by two of her co-workers. She pretended to be shy, but I could see in her eyes that she was anything but. My eyes started burning from the contacts and I knew it wouldn't be long before my venom dissolved them. I released a little more lust onto the beauty beside me and laid my hand on her arm.

"Caroline," I drawled. "How'd you like to get out of here?"

The scent of her arousal hit me as I watched her nod eagerly. She was nervous, but excited. I couldn't help the smirk that played on my lips as I pushed her glass back and threw a hundred dollar bill down on the bar for Blonde and Busty. Caroline definitely wasn't what I was looking for when I set out for the night, but would definitely do. She stood up, looking at me sheepishly. I put my hand on the small of her back and sent out a small dose of calm. I didn't want her to fear me yet.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a friend that has a cabin about ten miles from here. We're going to his place," I said, handing her a helmet.

"Why can't we go to your place?" I was getting annoyed with her questions. Couldn't she just go with it?

"Cause I don't live here. Get on." It was almost a growl. She liked it and obeyed. I made a mental note that she liked dominance.

Earlier that day I scouted the area and found an old cabin. It was pretty run down, but had a few pieces of furniture scattered throughout. I could tell no one had lived there in years by the smell. It was the perfect place for me to take her. I didn't get that lucky often. We rode down the highway, her thighs pressed tight against my hips and the heat from her core seeping into my back. Every now and then I'd take my hand off the clutch and run it up her thigh, causing her to giggle. Once we got into the woods I parked my bike right off the trail. The walk wasn't far, but I could feel her discomfort as we got further into the woods. I didn't try to calm her; she wouldn't have been able to run anyway.

"Right there," I said, pointing off to the right.

"You are staying here?" She was disgusted. I didn't have to be an empath to know that.

"No. I said my friend owns it." I didn't elaborate, nor did I care what she thought about the cabin. We wouldn't be there long.

She followed me up the stairs and into house. I picked up the candle that I sat by the door earlier that day and took out my matches. I inhaled deeply as she walked past me, taking in her sweet scent before lighting it and setting it back down. She went straight to the counter that divided the living room and kitchen and turned around to face me. I stalked towards her, slowly taking in her petite form because once I reached her things would start to move quickly. With each step I took I could feel her nerves take a leap. I tried not to look her in the eye as I could feel the venom pooling around the rim of my contacts, they would be dissolved within minutes.

Once I reached her, I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist and pulled her into me. I ducked my head into the crock of her neck and ran my nose lightly over her jugular vein. Her body shivered from the contact, making me let out a low chuckle. Her scent, blood and arousal caused me to have an immediate erection. I ground my cock into her belly just before attaching my lips to her neck. She moaned when I moved my hand down her thigh and back up the inside of her leg and under her flowing black dress. Her palm cupped my steadily growing erection.

"No panties?" I asked with a smirk.

She tucked her head into my chest and didn't answer me. I slipped two fingers into her wet entrance and pumped in and out of her quickly. Her hand moved to the back of my head and I felt her tug on my hair, trying to move my head away from her neck. I closed my eyes and moved my lips to hers. She explored my mouth, while I explored her pussy. It was a win, win situation.

"I need you," she whispered as she pulled away from my mouth. I moved my head to the side of hers, so she wouldn't see my eyes as I slid my fingers out of her. She was panting and all kinds of excited. I grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around. My earlier assumption about her not being innocent was confirmed when she grabbed a hold of the bar and spread her legs.

"Lift up your dress," I demanded, sliding my pants and boxers down my legs. She slowly and seductively lifted the back of her skirt and rested it right over the swell of her ass. I ran my finger up and down her slit and lined my cock up with her entrance. Her emotions were making me high; she was so goddamn eager. I took my hand from her pussy and cupped her ass, spreading her open as I pushed into her.

"Oh my God," she gasped. I watched my cock slip in and out of her. She was tight, but nothing like the last girl. I could have cum just thinking about Erica.

"Mm, not God, Sugar, but close," I whispered in her ear. I wasn't God, not even close, but I could give eternity and I could take a life. I quickened my pace. She was vocal; that mixed with her emotions gave me the desire to make her cum. She clenched around me and screamed out in ecstasy as I continued to pound into her. She got what she wanted; it was a good way to go, in my opinion.

Once she reached her climax I was ready for my own and no longer had to be gentle with her. I needed her fear to fuel my release. I began to thrust into at vampire speed. Her tiny body began to vibrate beneath me. She was grunting and gripping the counter with force. "What the fuck?" I heard her say to herself. I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face at her confusion.

"What the fuck?" she screamed, but this time the question was directed at me. I removed my hand from her hip and gripped her chin, pulling her face around so that she could look at me.

"What's the matter, Sugar?" My pace had increased. I knew my face and my eyes were nothing but a blur to her. She was unable to form a response. She was terrified, unaware of what I was and what was happening. I leaned forward and crashed my lips hard down on hers. She groaned against me and that's when she began to struggle; it was what I needed for my seed to spill forcefully into her.

Her body went limp, she was alive, but had given up. She wasn't as much fun as many of the women I had taken in previous years, but she met my needs for the night. I was getting bored, so I decided to end things quicker than I normally would. I pulled away from her face and halted all movement. She turned her head to look at me and as she took in my appearance a tear slipped down her check. Her body began to tremble and sink to the floor, but I caught her with one hand on each side of her face.

"Sorry, Sugar," was the last thing I said before snapping her neck. I let her body fall before I climbed over her and sunk my teeth into her neck.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**I have a few stories going right now, so please be patient when it comes to updates. I will not abandon my stories.**

**Benson Hall is an AH Geeksper/Bella**

**March our of the Madness is a collab with Jasper's Sex Kitten and you can find it under the author name Twisted Minds Think Alike. It is a Dark Emmett/Bella. We will be continuing the o/s after the contest is over.**

**I will be posting a Bella/Leah fic tomorrow, so if you're into femmeslash please check that out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all SO much for all the reviews, alerts, and fav's. **

**Huge thanks to my beta Ivy Rain!! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

* * *

"What?" I snapped into the phone. Peter and his phone calls had become annoying. I knew him and Charlotte were just worried about me, but I was a hundred and sixty-seven year old vampire; I didn't want their help and most definitely didn't need their pity.

"_Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be here two days ago." _His tone was like that of a father scolding his child. I was on my way to Oregon to visit them, but I couldn't bring myself to stray from my routine, and if Peter thought things would change once I got there, he was mistaken.

"I've been… preoccupied. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon, the morning probably." After I was finished with Caroline, I sat back and let my stomach, full of her sweet blood, settle. I wasn't worried about anyone finding me at the cabin and even if they did I could dispose of them too. I waited, staring at her lifeless body, for an hour before I decided to take her into the woods and let whatever animal found her finish her off. Peter's phone call came in right after I discarded her.

"_Ah, I see. How was your last meal?" _he asked mockingly. I grimaced at the memory of Caroline. My impatience got the better of me and I settled simply because she had Alice-like features. I could have done better.

"Nothing to write home about," I chuckled. _Hom_e. I didn't have one.

"_Jasper,"_ he sighed. "_You have to stop this. They will find out and come looking for you."_

"It would take decades for them to figure it out and even then, they would never know who it was. I'm not the only goddamn human drinker, Peter. Just because I don't choose to feed like you do, doesn't make you any different than me."

"_Doesn't it? I take the lives of people who are dying, criminals; people who want death or might as well be dead. You… you're a murderer and you're leaving a messy trail. There is a reason we have laws, Jasper. It doesn't have to be this way. You could come here, stay with us for awhile. We love you and we understand." _I growled as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He didn't understand. No one did. He had Charlotte, a home, good friends and was already granted his goddamn happy ending. My world was torn apart all because of another man's obsession. _My brother_, I scoffed at the thought. I would have done anything for him, any of them, especially Alice and just like I had done with Caroline and the other hundred women of the past, they discarded me.

"I have to go. I will try to be there by morning."

Peter hung up the phone wordlessly. The only time I ever felt any remorse for the things I'd done was while talking to him. Hearing the disappointment in his tone was enough to bring me to my knees. I owed him and Charlotte so much, but what they were asking was impossible. I need the hunt, my kind of hunt, to survive. My prey, their fear and the thrill - it was too good to let go. I was an addict. Maybe Peter was right; maybe the Volturi would find out and come looking for me, but it didn't matter. I was damned the moment Maria chose me to fight in the Southern wars.

After Alice told me not to return to the house until everyone was gone I sat in the field for a few hours, just thinking. During that time I looked back on my years with the Cullens's. Nothing could make me understand how they could force me out so easily. Didn't they love me? I couldn't bring myself to believe that Esme and Carlisle's parental affections were all in vain. I wondered about Alice's vision and why she never told me. Since before Edward and Bella began dating Alice said she saw her as one of us, but was it possible that she hid the details from Edward too? He was adamant about Bella's humanity staying intact, so it didn't surprise me that it wasn't him she saw changing her. My mind was reeling and full of theories. I was angry, but mostly hurt. I would have given my life for Alice… I did give my life for her. There wasn't much about me that didn't change during the first year we were together. I was happy making her happy, so I didn't mind much. In fact I didn't mind it in all the years we were together, at least not until she left me. There were many things I didn't realize were happening until I was alone. For instance, the lack of trust the family put in me. I once thought of it as support, but in reality, they were looking out for their best interest. What shocked me the most was Rosalie and Emmett's departure. Anytime problems arose within the family, with the exception of Bella, they always stayed neutral. We were like real siblings, closer even, so for them to dismiss me so easily was a shock.

I remained in the Forks forest for two days, feeding off of every animal that crossed my path. Alice said I shouldn't return to the house until Edward was gone, but I made the decision to ignore her and go speak with him, to apologize. I had to. It was my fault that he was leaving Bella. The morning of the third day I went back to the house. My clothes were tattered and torn and my body reeked of dry blood. Edward's car was in the driveway with the trunk open and half full. I ran into the house and up the stairs, halting when I came to Edward's room.

"Everyone's really gone?" I asked looking down at the floor.

"Yes. Why aren't you with them?" I picked my head up to see him looking at me curiously. Didn't he know?

"Didn't Alice tell you? She told me not to."

"I thought she was just upset. She said she had a vision of her future and it changed, but…" he trailed off. His was deep in thought with a faraway look on his face. I hoped he would finish the statement, but I didn't push.

"Edward, I need to apologize to you. I would never intentionally hurt Bella." I knew my apology wasn't enough, but he had to know. I loved her because he loved her.

"I know that, Jasper and I don't blame you. What happened was to be expected. You tried and that's all I could, or would ever ask of you. I appreciate you coming to apologize, but it wasn't necessary. There is nothing to forgive. I'm leaving because I think it is the right thing to do for Bella. She deserves to live a happy life and I love her enough to step aside and let that happen." I could feel the sincerity as he spoke. He loved her and he was saddened by the separation, but thought it was for the best. However, I could also feel his disgust and resentment because of what we are. He would never blame me for trying to feed off of her, but he did blame me for his loss. As he went back to packing he started to speak again. "Jas, where will you go?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will go visit Peter and Charlotte for a while," I said with a smile. I wasn't ready to visit them yet, but I had to give him some answer.

"That's fine, just get out of Forks. Okay?" He wasn't really asking and we both knew it. He feared that I would go after Bella and truth be told, if it wasn't for him, I probably would have.

"Sure," I said before heading to the room I once shared with Alice. A while later I heard Edward walking down the hall. I thought he would have stopped to say goodbye, but he didn't. His car roared to life in the drive and before I knew it he was gone. I packed the rest of my stuff and stored it in the garage. There was really nowhere for me to go, so I only carried a duffle bag with a few changes of clothes in it. I decided to just buy as I went.

There was no reason for me to sit around in Forks, so as soon as I was done storing my stuff I got into my car, the only car left in the driveway, and took off. I drove for days, not stopping to hunt. When I finally stopped I was in Raleigh, North Carolina. I had never been on the east coast, so I took my time exploring the land. I would hunt on occasion, but it was never enough to completely soothe the burn in the back of my throat. I spent most of my time thinking about Alice. I was drowning in my own self pity. Eventually, my sadness turned to anger and somewhere along the line I started trying to replace her with different women. Human women meant nothing to me. They were good for one thing, but then one night, everything changed. Sex wasn't enough. Her blood called to me and I couldn't resist. I was disgusted with myself the next day, but satiated. A couple of days later I went out and my plan was, once again, to find someone to give me release, but the moment I entered her I couldn't resist sinking my teeth into her flesh. It started happening more and more frequently after that. Their emotion, in combination with their blood, was my very own anti-depressant. Three years and nine states later I knew that I would never be able to stop.

I was twenty minutes outside of the Oregon border, coming from Nevada, when I started feeling antsy. Peter and Charlotte wouldn't let me hunt in their town and the last thing I wanted was a fight. My mind was screaming at me to turn around, but I made a promise that I intended on keeping. I stopped to fill up on gas in Portland. Peter and Charlotte lived in the next town over and I wanted to be prepared if I needed to make a quick escape. The sun was long gone, but I left my helmet on when I went in to pay so I didn't have to put in those fucking contacts. On my way out I lifted the visor to get a little fresh air when my nostrils were assaulted by a familiar scent. _Lilacs and honey. _

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

Her name ran through my mind like a freight train. Could it be? Excitement replaced every emotion I was feeling. I hopped on my bike and took off, following the direction of the scent. She must have been on foot for her scent to linger in the air with such force. Two minutes was all it took for me to trace the scent to a small brick home, in a quiet subdivision, behind the gas station. There were two cars in the driveway; a silver Volvo, similar to Edward's, and a gold Mercedes. I wasn't sure how to proceed, so I decided to try to get a look inside before proceeding. I hadn't thought about Bella Swan in nearly three years, but that scent was too good to pass up twice.

The front of the house was dark, but the closer I got the more positive I became that there were two people inside and one was definitely her. I had never smelt anything so sweet. The other was a male, but his scent was off. It was laced with something I couldn't place. Some type of drug; it was revolting. There was one steady heart beat and one that was racing. I looped around the house and said a silent thank you to whoever left the one light one. I jumped up on the second story balcony and peeked through open blind. I was glad there was no one around to see my expression. I was a combination of floored and turned on as I watched the girl, sitting with her ass perched on her calves in nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties, take the fully dressed man into her mouth. The girl couldn't have been Bella. She was curvier, with darker hair, and a slight tan. I was mistaken, but still drawn in. There situation seemed odd. He was definitely in control of the situation. His emotions were a mix of lust and mischief, hers were the same, but muted. He reached down and grabbed her breast with force, causing her to moan. The noise was like music to my ears. Peter and Charlotte were going to have to wait. I was fascinated by the couple before me. Why was he dressed? Why wasn't she? There was no like, no love, they were just there and they were content. I felt like a perverted peeping tom, but I couldn't look away.

The man exploded in the girl's mouth and immediately pulled away. He zipped his pants as she rose to her feet. He stroked her cheek before kissing it lightly.

"Thanks for tonight." The guy said.

"Thanks for walking me home." Bella. It had to be. The scent, the voice; it couldn't have been a coincidence.

"One of these days, you'll decide to share more of yourself," he said, slipping his hand in between her legs. I felt a surge of anger rush through me.

She giggled, swatting him away and shaking her head. She had no intention of ever being with him. They walked out of the room, but I stayed rooted, listening to their goodbyes.

"I won't see you for a week," he sighed.

"I know. Have fun in Mexico." She didn't sound like she cared at all.

"Bella, I-" _Confirmation._

"It's fine. Really. Go have fun. I'll see when you get back." They were quiet for a few minutes before the man spoke again.

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Goodnight Professor Nicks." The way she said "Professor" led me to believe that he was, in fact, her teacher.

"I'm only your professor in class, Bella. I've told you that. Call me Steve." I could feel her annoyance. She didn't want to call him Steve. It was the Professor that Bella was attracted to.

"Goodnight, Steve," she said sarcastically.

"Goodnight."

I heard her shut the door and walk quietly back to the bedroom. She was beautiful. Everything about her looked different. Her hips were wider, her breast fuller, her face rounder. She looked like a different person. I didn't see how it was possible.

I had the perfect opportunity to get to her, but I was too fascinated to move. Who the fuck was she? She was still full of lust as she climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers up around her neck and rolled over to turn off the lamp. I could still see her silhouette, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I had to get closer. I cracked the window open and paused, making sure she hadn't heard me. I heard her let out small moan. She was fucking pleasing herself. I slid the window open with ease and soundlessly climbed through. I ran over to her bed and stood over her. Watching her face and soaking up her emotions. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I sat down on the bed and stroked exposed chest.

"Steve," she shouted, sitting up and fumbling for the light. I beat her to it. She began to tremble slightly as she took me in.

"Jasper." Was all she said and I could feel her disbelief.

"What's the matter, Sugar? Aren't you happy to see me?"

* * *

**Am I evil? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**The winners of the Forgotten Femmes Contest have been announced and are on femmes blog. Link is in my profile.**


End file.
